


I'll never let anyone else have you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: More tags to be added, Multi, Yandere, Yandere!Mask, more characters to add - Freeform, this is a remake of an old fic I wrote before, watch out for Mask really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha.Someone Mask never knew he would have feelings for, someone he wanted to care and to protect. But as life always throws, there were always others in his way. Others who would want Aloha.And Mask wouldn't let that happen
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a remake of an old fix I've written I think was last years this time being much more longer and with more characters.

Meetings.

Something that always happens whenever they have a battle coming up. Not that Aloha didn't mind, since this time it was at a coffee shop! Better than having the meeting outside in the heat! “This is the best,” Aloha was relaxed, drinking the tea he had ordered with content. “Aloha pay attention!” Army angrily said, before going back to what he was explaining. 

“Hey~ You think so too, right Masky~?” Aloha nudged Mask a bit, who slowly nodded. Aloha was indeed correct, Mask couldn't help but to think, especially since the lousy heat wouldn't bother them. It made him wonder what he can do. To Mask, Aloha was perfect.

Of course he couldn't show it. After all, he did have a reputation of disliking happy squids, but Aloha would always be the one he doesn't mind. Every time he heard Aloha laugh, he could feel his heart flutter. Seeing the smile he once hated to see, he wanted to see more of it.

He wanted everything of Aloha, and for Aloha to be his only.

“And that's all for the meeting” Army said, closing his manual before clearing his throat, “Are there any questions?”

“Umm excuse me..”

A voice spoke, causing the four of them to look at the inkling girl in front of them, who was shyly looking at the group. “I didn't want to intrude but..I wanted to g-give something to Aloha..” the inkling girl said, holding a letter of sort, blissing madly. “P-Please read it!!” Was her last words before she quickly handed the letter to Aloha and left the cafe, getting confused looks. “Huh~ I wonder what she wanted?” Aloha spoke before he opened the letter to read it, Mask couldn't help but to look over to skim what the girl had written. 

And what he saw made him grit his teeth.

How dare this random inkling write a love letter to his Aloha? They never even met properly! What made her think she can win Aloha over? Luckily for him, he found out where she wanted him to meet her. There was no way he was letting her get him. No way no way no way-

“Mask, are you okay..?” Mask heard Aloha say before he noticed he was crushing his boba tea cup. “I'm ooookay, Hawaiian Traaaash.” Mask couldn't help but to smirk seeing Aloha’s reaction, seeing his cheeks puff up so cutely before he replied. “Oh yeah, Weeb Trash?” Aloha leaned close, before he started to laugh. Oh how much Mask loved hearing it, as it was time to leave. Before they left, Mask noticed Aloha left the letter on the table after he left, Mask quickly grabbing it before tearing it up and throwing it away. There was no way he was letting her get him.

And he knew what to do. He remembered where he wanted to meet her. And all he had to do is make it look like an accident.

Mask was ever so happy luck was on his side, once the time came too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Aloha yawned as sunlight peeled through his curtains. Sitting up from his bed, his loose tentacles swayed a bit as he stretched his arms. Looking at his nightstand, Aloha checked his phone seeing it was getting close to 10, remembering they had another meeting and practice today. “I don't wanna go~” Aloha groaned, deciding to get off his bed and wash his face before he made himself some breakfast.

During the time, Aloha felt like he forgot to do something yesterday, as he turned on the television just as the news went on.

_ And today's news is tragic. An inkling female body was found this morning in an alleyway. We don't have any information at the time, but it seems like she was attacked late at night and- _

Aloha stared at the picture of the female inkling they showed, wondering why she looked so familiar, before he remembered why she looked so familiar. That was the girl who gave him the letter yesterday!

Fear struck Aloha before he shook his head. There was no way, was there? The one-

Suddenly, a knock on his front door broke him out of his thoughts, scaring him. There was no way he found him, was there? Slowly going to his front door, Aloha was about to check when a voice spoke up.

“Aloha, are you there..?”

“Ah, Skull! You scared me half to death!” Aloha sighed before letting the taller inkling inside his house, “you're here because you wanted to try a cake I thought of~?” He asked, before Skull nodded, already heading to the kitchen. Aloha decided to close his front door, sighing in relief it wasn't who he thought it was.

He always wondered if he should tell someone, before deciding against it. There was no way, right? It was all just a mistake thinking about it! Aloha decided to distract himself talking to Skull before the two headed out to the meeting place.

Mask didn't understand when he heard the news. He scared her, that's for sure but he made sure not to actually kill her. He knew she didn't have a chance with Aloha, so why was she found dead?

Not that he cared. No one was going to take what was his away. Not Aloha. Even if he had to-

Suddenly his phone went off, taking Mask out of his thoughts. Looking over to see who was calling him, his eyes widened seeing it was Aloha! Why was Aloha calling him?!

Well, it didn't matter as he felt a twinge of happiness, answering the call.

“Aloooha?” Mask answered, just as Aloha greeted him. “Hey Mask~! I'm calling wondering where you are!” He heard Aloha say, getting a bit confused on what he meant. “Whaaat do you mean..?” Mask asked, before he understood why.

“We have a meeting and battle today, Masky..”

Mask never had run fast in his life before.

Aloha hummed to himself, leaning against the wall as the four of them were waiting for Mask. “Ugh, he’s always late!” Army grumbled as Rider took a look at his dynamo. “You're sitting out again, aren't you Army?” Rider asked, as Army agreed. “It seems to work out a lot, and I get to help with tactics.” Army was proud with himself, before Aloha rolled his eyes. “They still suck” Aloha sticked out his tongue, noticing Mask running towards them before Army could say anything. “Hey! It's Masky~!”

“You finally made it?” Army said, Mask scoffing. “You didn't saaaay anything yesterday” Mask replied, annoyed as he caught his breath, the four of them entering the stage as Army went to the stands.

The battle was against a random team, having a blaster being the one to watch out for, Mask noted. As the battles started, Mask wasted no time to starting rolling, splatting someone who was already trying to spawn camp them. Mask rolled his eyes having no clue why they thought it was a good idea as he went ahead towards the middle of the stage. Hearing a plop, Mask quickly turned and rolled over a splattershot, getting them quickly as Aloha came. “Nice Mask!”

Mask flushed hearing Aloha cheered for him, before splatting the blaster inkling from his auto bomb. He just has to push them back, joining behind Aloha. That was, until someone had splatted him, making Aloha quickly dodge as Mask respawned. He knew who splatted him, before he quickly splatted a sneaky squid, as the time went down.

3.

2.

1.

Stop!

Mask caught his breath, hearing the S4 won yet again. Well, that was annoying as he knew there would be others asking to battle them again and again. No matter. It gets him a chance to keep out any potential threats to him. Anyone who gets in the way. Anyone-

“Hey now. Why don't we get to know each other better?”

Mask stopped, overlooking seeing the blaster inkling talking to Aloha. How dare he! Mask decided to confront.

“Heeeey. Leave him alooone” Mask said, getting a scoff from the blaster and a hopeful look from Aloha. “This doesn't concern you. Now, come on Aloha! Let's hang.”

“Excuse me?” Aloha deadpanned, wondering what this inkling’s problem was, “I'm not interested in you. At all.” Aloha huffed, turning away from the blaster user before grabbing Mask’s hand. “Let's just ditch this loser, Mask” Aloha said, pulling Mask away before the two started walking, Masky flushing feeling the warmth of Aloha’s hand.


End file.
